Das Päckchen
by Kiddo
Summary: Lucas bekommt Post


Das Päckchen  
  
By Kiddo  
  
Diese Geschichte ist ein kleines Dankeschön und Geschenk für Yury. Hoffentlich gefällt dir was meine Phantasie zusammengezimmert hat. Hiermit  
möchte ich mich bei dir für all die zusätzliche Arbeit die ich dir bereitet habe bedanken. Noch einmal Tausend dank für die ganzen Berichte,  
ich werde dir das wirklich nie vergessen!!!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Lucas Wolenczak saß in der Mess Hall der seaQuest und studierte sein Essen mit kritischen Blick. Der weiße Brei auf seinem Teller sollte Milchreis darstellen. Allerdings wusste der Teenager, dass dies ganz bestimmt kein richtiger Milchreis war. Da man inzwischen keine Kühe mehr halten durfte, gab es auch keine richtige Milch mehr. Es gab nur noch diese künstlich hergestellte Flüssigkeit, die zwar wie Milch aussah, aber nicht ganz wie Milch schmeckte.  
  
Das blonde Computergenie nahm einen Löffel und tauchte ihn in den Milchreis. Danach hielt er sich ihn vor das Gesicht und betrachtete das ganze weiterhin wie ein missglücktes Laborexperiment. Er hatte Milchreis noch nie besonderst gemocht, aber mit dieser merkwürdigen Ersatz Milch schmeckte es wirklich scheußlich.  
  
Dr. Westphalen die ihm schräg gegenüber saß schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Steck den Löffel einfach in den Mund und iss es, es wird dich schon nicht vergiften!"  
  
Lucas war sich dem ganzen da nicht so sicher. Er ließ den Löffel sinken. "Ich glaub ich hab gar keinen so großen Hunger." Als er gesehen hatte, was heute auf dem Speiseplan stand, hatte der Teenager eigentlich wieder gleich umdrehen wollen. Leider befand sich Dr. Westphalen gleich hinter ihm in der Schlange und er wusste, dass er dann nicht ohne eine weitere Lektion von ihr verschwinden konnte.  
  
Benjamin Krieg unterdrückte ein Grinsen. "Warum hast du dir nicht etwas anderes zu essen genommen?" Die Küche der seaQuest bereitete immer zwei verschiedene Gerichte zu. Heute hatte es außer Milchreis auch noch ein Fischgericht gegeben.  
  
Der Blondschopf schaute den Luitenend entsetzt an. "Ich esse nichts was im Meer lebt!" Seine Tierliebe war zu groß, dass er auch nur eins der wundervollen Geschöpfe Essen könnte. Ebenso ging es ihm mit den Tieren die an Land lebten. Aber da war die Gefahr eh nicht mehr so groß, inzwischen gab es nur noch wenige Tiere, so dass die meisten unter Artenschutz standen oder sogar nur noch im Zoo existierten.  
  
Dr. Westphalen schaute Lucas tadelnd an. "Davon das du im Milchreis herumstocherst wird er auch nicht besser." Insgeheim verstand sie den Jungen aber sehr gut. Der Milchreis schmeckte wirklich nicht besonderst gut, sie hatte sich mehrere Löffel Zimt darüber gestreut. Die Küche der seaQuest war wirklich nicht für ihre wohlschmeckenden Mahlzeiten bekannt. Ganz im Gegenteil sogar, sie fragte sich wirklich wo die UEO diesen Koch aufgegabelt hatte. Trotzdem, sie war eine Erwachsene und hatte somit eine Vorbildfunktion. Also aß sie den Milchreis und tat so als ob er gut schmecken würde. Vielleicht würde dies ja den Teenager überzeugen.  
  
Lucas rührte mit dem Löffel auf dem Teller herum. "Ich stochere nicht im Milchreis herum, ich untersuche ihn doch bloß! Das ist ein erheblicher unterschied!"  
  
Kristin Westphalen konnte gerade noch ein lachen unterdrücken, aber Benjamin Krieg musste los prusten. "Aha, und zu welchen Wissenschaftlichen Ergebnissen bist du dabei gekommen?"  
  
Lucas nahm erneut etwas Milchreis auf den Löffel und beugte das ganze von allen Seiten, zum Schluss roch er auch noch daran. "Das ganze richt etwas merkwürdig."  
  
Der Moraloffizier war immer noch am grinsen.  
  
Die rothaarige Ärztin seufzte. "Es richt nach Milch."  
  
Darüber konnte der Teenager nur heftig mit dem Kopf schütteln. "Das stimmt nicht. Das ist gar keine richtige Milch, also kann es auch nicht nach Milch riechen."  
  
Luitenend Krieg hob irritiert die Augenbraun. "Milch richt doch nach kaum etwas, es seiden sie ist bereits sauer." Dabei verzog er angewidert das Gesicht.  
  
Das Computergenie schüttelte erneut mit dem Kopf. "Das stimmt wirklich nicht Ben. Als ich in der Grundschule war, haben wir eine Klassenfahrt auf einen Schulbauernhof gemacht. Damals waren Kühe übrigens noch erlaubt. Die Bäuerin hat uns damals gezeigt, wie man richtig mit der Hand melkt. Das war echt cool. Und die frische Milch hat nach etwas gerochen und die hat auch ganz anders geschmeckt. Nicht so wie die Milch die dann später in die Tüte kommt. Und diese komische Ersatzmilch kann man damit ja nun wirklich nicht vergleichen."  
  
Bei seinem letzen Satz konnte ihm wirklich niemand wiedersprechen.  
  
Auf einmal kam ein aufgeregter Matrose an ihren Tisch. "Dr. Westphalen, könnten sie bitte einmal kurz in die Küche kommen. Der Koch hat sich geschnitten, sieht ziemlich tief aus." Die rothaarige Ärztin sprang sofort auf und folgte dem Matrosen.  
  
Benjamin Krieg und Lucas Wolenczak blieben allein am Tisch zurück. Als Bens Teller lehr war, schaute sich der Versorgungsoffizier unauffällig um. Als er sah das sie niemand beobachtete, griff er blitzschnell zu Lucas immer noch vollem Teller und tauschte ihn gegen seinen lehren Teller aus.  
  
Als der Teenager begriff, was Krieg gerade getan hatte, lächelte er. "Danke!"  
  
Ben machte eine abwegige Handbewegung und schluckte gerade einen Löffel Milchreis herunter. "Keine Ursache. Ich hätte mir eh eine zweite Portion geholt. So spar ich mir die ganze Lauferei. Ich hab den ganzen Vormittag Kisten geschleppt, so etwas macht hungrig."  
  
Lucas entschied, dass es besser war, nicht zu fragen was sich in den Kisten befunden hatte. Es war wahrscheinlich besser so. Der Teenager beschloss sich etwas von dem Obst zu holen das als Nachtisch diente und stand auf. "Soll ich dir etwas mitbringen?" Fragte er seinen Retter in Punkto Milchreis.  
  
Krieg schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein danke."  
  
Bereits kurze Zeit später saß der Teen erneut am Tisch und kaute genüsslich an einer Birne. Fünf Minuten später kam auch Dr. Westphalen zurück. Zufrieden stellte sie fest das der Teller vor Lucas lehr war.  
  
Der Moraloffizier schaute die Ärztin fragen an. "Was ist mit dem Koch?"  
  
"Ich hab ihn zur Krankenstation geschickt. Die Wunde ist ziemlich tief und muss genäht werden, Dr. Levin wird das übernehmen. Der Koch wird mindestens zwei Wochen lang ausfallen. Für die Zeit muss ein Ersatz her."  
  
Krieg nickte. "So lang der Ersatz besser kochen kann ist mir alles recht."  
  
Der Teenager legte das Kerngehäuse der Birne auf den lehren Teller vor ihm. "Ich weiß gar nicht ob das so gut währe. Stell dir mal vor wir bekommen z.B. eine ganz tolle Ersatzköchin. Die wollen wir dann später bestimmt nicht mehr hergeben und trauern ihr dann alle nach."  
  
"Da konntest du Recht haben." Meinte Ben nickend.  
  
Durch ihr Gespräch war ihnen entgangen, dass Tim O'Neill die Mess Hall betreten hatte und dabei war, die Post zu verteilen. Eigentlich war dies die Aufgabe des Versorgungs- und Moraloffiziers. Aber die Pokerrunde am Vorabend zwischen Krieg, Ortis, O'Neill und eines Matrosen hatte sich etwas anders gestaltet und statt Geld war es um verschiedene kleine Dienste gegangen. Und da Ben gewonnen hatte und Tim verloren hatte, musste O'Neill heute für ihn die Post verteilen.  
  
Der dunkel haarige Mann mit der Brille trat an den Tisch der drei und händigte Krieg und Dr. Westphalen beiden einige Briefe aus. Lucas hingeben gab er zwei Päckchen und wandte sich auch persönlich an den Teen. "Ich soll dich von Miguel fragen, ob du nach dem Essen zeit hast ihm mit einem der Wiskers zu helfen. In Loner ist ein Problem aufgetreten das er einfach nicht finden kann. Er vermutet das es vielleicht im Computerprogramm stecken könnte."  
  
Das junge Genie nickte mit dem Kopf. "Klar, ich bin in zehn Minuten bei ihm, ich muss nur erst meinen Computer holen." Lucas stand auf, nahm die Päckchen in die eine Hand und das Tablett mit dem leeren Teller in die andere. Dann brachte er das Tablett zur Geschirrrückgabe.  
  
**************  
  
In seiner Kabine angekommen legte Lucas die beiden Päckchen auf sein Bett. Von dem kleineren wusste er, das sich dort ein Computerteil drin befand was er sich bestellt hatte, unter dem größerem konnte er sich allerdings nichts vorstellen. Leider hatte er jetzt keine Zeit es zu öffnen, auch wenn die Neugier ziemlich an ihm nagte.  
  
Der Teenager schnappte schnell seinen Computer und ein Verbindungskabel womit er den PC an die Station der Wiskers anschließen konnte.  
  
Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zur Brücke.  
  
***************  
  
Erst spät am Abend kam Lucas in seine Kabine zurück. Er hatte bis jetzt am Wisker gearbeitet.  
  
Nachdem er keinen Fehler im Computerprogramm hatte finden können, hatte er sich Ortiz Station einmal genauer angesehen, leider auch ohne Ergebnis. Schließlich hatten er und Miguel den Wisker zurück zur seaQuest beordert und zusammen mit Luitenend Commander Hitchcock hatten sie Loner Stück für Stück auseinander genommen. Dabei hatten sie dann nach einiger Zeit ein angeschmortes Kabel entdeckt. Dies war die Ursache für das Problem mit dem Wisker gewesen. Sie hatten ein neues Kabel eingebaut und dann wieder alles zusammengesetzt. Zum Schluss hatten sie Loner wieder ins Wasser gelassen und getestet ob alles einwandfrei funktionierte. Das ganze hatte bis eben gedauert.  
  
Der Teenager lies sich erschöpft auf sein Bett fallen und starrte gedankenverloren an die Decke. Als er sich etwas drehte um bequemer zu liegen, hörte er neben sich ein leises rascheln. Das Computergenie drehte sich nun auf die Seite um zu sehen woher das Geräusch gekommen war. Sein Blick viel auf die beiden Päckchen die heute mit der Post gekommen waren. Er hatte sie beinahe vergessen, aber wie gesagt nur beinahe.  
  
Lucas stand auf und öffnete zuerst das kleinere Packet. Wie er vermutete, befand sich darin ein Computerteil das er bestellt hatte. Er legte es sorgfältig in eine Schublade. Das Papier landete zusammengeknüllt im Mülleimer.  
  
Dann setzte sich der Teenager im Schneidersitz auf sein Bett und starrte das unbekannte Päckchen unentschlossen an. Nach ein paar Sekunden hob er es auf und begutachtete es von allen Seiten an. Nirgends konnte er einen Absender entdecken. Das einzige was auf dem Päckchen stand war `Lucas Wolenczak, seaQuest DSV, UEO'.  
  
Schließlich gewann seine Neugier und er öffnete es behutsam. Als er den Inhalt erkannte begannen seinen Augen vor Freude zu leuchten. Damit hatte er nie gerechnet. Am liebsten würde er jetzt einen kleinen Freudentanz aufführen.  
  
In dem Päckchen befand sich ein Buch, aber es war nicht irgendein Buch. Der Name der Geschichte war "Das Lied Des Delphins". Er hatte diese Geschichte schon vor vielen Jahren einmal in einer Bücherei verschlungen und geliebt. Seit dem hatte er selber immer wieder Versucht sich das Buch selber zu kaufen. Aber keine Buchhandlung konnte es ihm besorgen, ebenso wenig die Anbieter im Internet. Alle hatten ihm nur erzählt, das es vergriffen wahr. Darauf hatte er regelmäßig die Auktionshäuser im Internet danach durchstöbert und war auf jeden Flohmarkt gegangen von dem er etwas mitbekommen hatte.  
  
Er freute sich wie wahnsinnig über das Buch, aber wer hatte ihm das Päckchen geschickt? Vorsichtig nahm er das Buch in die Hand und öffnete den Buchdeckel, ein kleiner Zettel flog ihm entgegen. Am unteren Rand des Zettels schwammen zwei Delphine im blau-rosanen Wasser.  
  
Lucas nahm den Zettel und lass was im blauer Schrift darauf geschrieben stand:  
  
Hi Frankenstein,  
  
ich habe das Buch auf dem Flohmarkt gefunden und  
  
musste sofort an dich denken. Du hattest mir einmal  
  
erzählt, dass es eins deiner Lieblingsbücher sei und  
  
du so gerne ein eigenes Exemplar davon hättest. Jetzt  
  
hast du eins, viel Spaß beim lesen!  
  
Y.  
  
Das Computergenie kam aus dem staunen nicht mehr heraus und schüttelte ungläubig mit dem Kopf. Er wusste wer Y. war. Sie war jemand die er im Internex kennen gelernt hatte und sie schrieben sich seit dem regelmäßig Emails.  
  
Er würde nie richtig in der Lage sein ihr dafür richtig zu danken. Das Buch bedeutete für ihn so viel. Ein einfaches 'Danke!' war da nicht genug.  
  
Lucas stand auf, schlüpfte aus seiner Jeans und seinen Basballshirt und kuschelte sich in Tshirt und Boxershorts in sein Bett und begann zu lesen.  
  
Nein, er würde sich nie ausreichend bei ihr dafür bedanken können. Aber er erinnerte sich daran, dass sie einmal erzählt hatte das sie gerne Fanfictions lass. Ihre Lieblingsgeschichten handelten von irgend so einer Unterwasserserie die in der Zukunft spielte. Wenn er sich nicht täuschte spielte da sogar ein Delphin mit und ein blonder Teenager hatte eine der Hauptrollen. Vielleicht konnte er ja irgendetwas in die Richtung als kleines Dankeschön schreiben...  
  
ENDE ;-)  
  
Zusatzinformation:  
  
Für alle die sich etwas über diese Geschichte wundern ist hier eine kleine Erklärung:  
  
Yury hat mir mehrere Umschläge mit Jonathan Brandis Material geschickt, das ich mir selber nicht aus dem Internet ausdrucken konnte. Außerdem hat sie noch ihre eigenen Sachen kopiert und mir sogar einen original Jonathan Brandis Bericht in Farbe zukommen lassen. Tausend dank noch einmal für alles!!!  
  
Diese Geschichte war die beste Idee von mir wie ich mich dafür bei ihr bedanken kann.  
  
Also nicht über die etwas andere Geschichte wundern. 


End file.
